


Pokestuck: Fushia and Crimson

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alpha Trolls are Legendaries, Beta Trolls are Pokemon, F/M, Hussie is a Pokemon Professor, The Ancestors are the Ultra Beasts of Ultra Beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: Things happen in this. They include:1. The kids becoming Pokemon Trainers.2. The Ancestors creating the Multiverse and all of the Pokemon including Legendaries and Ultra Beasts.3. Caliborn runs Team Felt.





	1. Chapter 1

# Pokestuck: Fushia and Crimson

## Written by SkeletalCapricorn

### Chapter 1

According to Legend, long before our world existed, before the Legendaries, or the Ultra Beasts, or even Arceus itself there was a world known only as Alternia. But this world was not a peaceful one. This world was ruled over by a cruel and evil empress, one who decided that what ever color flowed through your veins would decide who you are and what you would do regardless of choice. This same Empress had been cruel enough to use her own people as living batteries used to power weapons that she would use to conquer and sometimes even destroy entire galaxies. This Empress was only known as Her Imperious Condescension and her reign seemed as though it would last forever. Then one man rose up to defy her, I man with a spirit as hot as the fiery Crimson that flowed through his veins. This man was known only as the Signless. The Signless attempted for many years to talk down the Fushia empress peacefully but to no avail. Inevitably there was a great and terrible war fought for freedom and justice. However, this war was so terrible that it ended up completely destroying the world of Alternia and the Multiverse it resided in. In desperation the survivors of the two sides, known only as the Ancestors, were forced to form an alliance to create a new world for them to live in. After a great many hardships and struggles they succeeded in creating a new Multiverse, our Multiverse. Knowing that they would end up fighting another war for the fate of this new world, the Ancestors sent their descendants to Earth to live a far more peaceful life away from the fighting. More importantly, these descendants, known to some as trolls, ended up helping to shape the human world as we know it either by accident or on purpose. Meanwhile, the Ancestors continue there war on the very highest plains of existence to determine whether or not we will shape our own destiny or have it forced upon us by the cruel Condescension. That war has continued up to this very day, the day that our real story begins.

~

"So, is Egbert gonna show up today or what?" Asked Dave who had begun to tap his foot impatiently. 

Rose sighed and looked up from her book at her brother. "Give him time Dave, it's only been a few minutes after all."

Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, and Jade Harley were all waiting outside of Professor Hussie's laboratory waiting for there fourth friend to show up, having already agreed that they all be there when each other got there first Pokemon. Their absent friend, John Egbert, was running late. 

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

"Egbert, we've been waiting up for the past five minutes. What Happened?"

John panted to catch his breath before answering. "I slept in."

"John!!" Jade shouted excitedly before giving her brother a hug that nearly toppled him over.

After regaining his balance John returned the hug and said. "Hey Jade! I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Nope!" Jade responded before walking up to the door if the professor's lab and ringing the bell.

From the outside the Laboratory was a three story tall, windowless, white box with the words Poke Lab on the front. 

It seemed a boring enough place that the kids were rather shocked when a hatch on top of the roof opened up and Andrew Hussie sprang out riding a shiny Ponyta thst had a jet pack attached to it allowing him to slowly float down to the ground.

"Hello Children!"

Recovering from her shock Rose was the first to speak. "Do you always do that when someone knocks on your door?"

"Of course! Now I'm assuming your here for your Pokemon right?"

Before any of them could answer Hussie pulled a brief case out of....somewhere and opening it revealing four Poke balls and several Ponyta themed chess pieces. 

"Take your pick! Of the Poke balls not the chess pieces. Those are mine."

Deciding not to question it the four kids grabbed their poke balls at random and mutually decided to open them. 

Jade's poke ball opened to reveal a tiny little growlithe.

Jade gasped, "Aw, he's adorable. I think I'm gonna name you Bec"

Dave opened his to reveal Torchic. "Cool."

Rose's poke ball contained Abra. "I would've preferred a dark type personally but I think I can work with this."

John's poke ball opened to reveal a Magicarp. "Oh come on! Seriously!"

"Oh by the way, I forgot to mention this but I think I some how trained that Magicarp to use Hyper Beam." Andrew commented before riding his Ponyta back inside. 

The four kids looked at each other. "How did he manage to-? You know what forget it. Questioning how Hussie does these sorts of things makes my brain hurt." Dave said. 

And with that the four kids went off to start their journey to the New Alternia region Pokemon League. Completely unaware as to what destiny had in mind for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave triggers a wild Kankri.

### Chapter 2

"Yo Rose, what're you reading?" Dave said looking over his sister's shoulder.

"Well Dave if you were to simply read the cover you would discover that it's the lore behind the New Alternia region's religion and supposedly the story behind it's local Legendaries." Rose said briefly showing Dave the cover which read 'New Alternia region Lore and Mythos'.

Dave made a non-commental grunt before continuing to read the story over his sister's shoulder as they walked.

The four were walking down Route 413 and had yet to encounter any trainers or wild Pokemon and as such Dave was getting bored. 

And then Dave suddenly started laughing. 

John looked over at him. "What?"

"This book is what." Dave replied taking the book out of Rose's hand to show to his friends. "It reads like a poorly written fanfiction. I mean just listen to this. 'A man with a spirit as hot as the fiery Crimson that flowed through his veins'! And it's all just one unreadable blob. Did they not have spacing back in 'Whenever-The-Hell-This-Was-Written-B.C.'!?"

As Dave continued to riff the book he was suddenly cut off the sharp sound of a whistle coming from behind the group.

The group turned around to see a rather unusual sight.

They saw what could only be described as a grey humanoid with stubby, orange horns wearing a bright red sweater and black pants that appeared to go up under his sweater. The creature had a whistle hanging around it's neck and was....lecturing them.

"I honestly can not believe how insensitive you were being young human you really should have a better respect for ancient history then that."

"Um-"

"For all you know, back in 'Whenever-The-Hell-This-Was-Written-B.C.' as you so eligently put it, proper grammar regarding spaces might not have existed."

"Well-"

"And even worse people back then might have found spaces triggering. You don't know what was and wasn't socially acceptable back then so don't push your indifference on the existence of spaces on everybody throughout time."

"That doesn't-"

"And might I remind you that things people see as cheesy and clichéd nowadays were once new and original ideas way back when and-"

"KANKRI, WHAT IN THE NAME OF TROLL WILL SMITH ARE YOU DOING?"

Suddenly another grey humanoid with nubby, orange horns emerged from one of the nearby bushes. 

"DID I MISS THE PART WHERE IT WAS UNIVERSALLY DECIDED TO ALL KNOWN POKEMON THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO REVEAL YOUR EXISTENCE TO FOUR TRAINERS AT ONCE? BECAUSE IF THAT HAPPENED AT SOME POINT THEN I MIGHT AS WELL SCOOP OUT MY THINKPAN AND JOIN THE WORLD IN IT'S EVER GROWING STUPIDITY. IF THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IT!?"

"Karkat, watch that language you might trigger somebody."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT."

As the two argued John had pulled out his phone and started recording. 

"LET ME REMIND YOU HOW THIS WORLD WORKS. ON THIS PLANET, STUPIDLY NAMED EARTH, THERE ARE THESE CREATURES NAMED HUMANS WHICH CARRY AROUND THESE LITTLE BALLS THAT THE CAN USE TO CAPTURE AND ENSLAVE US!! AND THEN THEY MAKE US STRIFE WITH OTHER CAPTURED AND ENSLAVED CREATURES IN ORDER TO WIN BADGES TO BLUFF TO ALL THERE HUMAN FRIENDS ABOUT AND IF WE ARE GRANTED THE MERCY OF NOT HAVING THAT FATE THEN WE ARE INSTEAD LOCKED AWAY INSIDE A HUSKTOP TO BE STUDIED BY SCIENTERRORISTS FOR THE REST OF OUR NATURAL LIVES!" he grabbed Kankri by the face. "DO EITHER OF THOSE THINGS SOUND APPEALING TO YOU!?"

"Karkat, our ancestor told me to follow them."

Awkward silence as Karkat facepalmed.

"ONE, WHY ARE YOU ONLY TELLING ME NOW!? TWO, WHY AREN'T YOU DOING IT DISCRETELY?! AS IN, FROM A DISTANCE. AS IN, FAR, FAR AWAY FROM WHERE THEY COULD SNATCH YOU UP WITH A POKEBALL AND FORCE YOU INTO STRIFE! YOU ARE ONE OF THE OLDEST LEGENDARIES IN EXISTENCE SO HOW DO YOU SCREW THAT UP?!"

Kankri then decided to point out to Karkat that there were still humans there.

Before any of the kids could react Karkat and Kankri had retreated back into the forest. 

There was a short shocked silence before Dave said, "please tell me someone got that on camera."

"I did." Replied John before uploading the video to the Internet for all to see.


	3. Chapter 3: Conveniently labeled for those who can't count.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Now that all the edits for my other fic are done I'm able to get back on schedule with this one. Sorry for the delay.

# Chapter 3: Conveniently labeled for those who can't count. 

"You know, I'm beginning to regret uploading that video."

Dave checked his watch. "It hasn't even been five minutes. How are there news helicopters here already!?"

Rose shrugged, "It's like they take the appearance of two Legendaries seriously or something."

"Point taken."

Sure enough, there where indeed several news helicopters landing directly in front of them and before anyone could say anything the kids were already being swarmed by reporters and getting microphones shoved in there faces.

"You know as much as I enjoy having my bro become a celebrity I'd appreciate it more if I actually got the chance to talk to him about it."

At the sound of the voice and the crowd cleared up to reveal Bro Strider, Grandpa Harley, Dad Egbert, and Mom Lalonde. 

"Grandpa!!" Jade said excitedly as she ran forward to hug her grandparent.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Dave asked.

"Your forgetting that Grandpa Harley is one of the few people who can afford teleportation technology." Bro responded.

"Son! Are you alright!? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"The reporters or the Pokemon?"

"Both."

"Rose sweety, what did I tell you about getting wrapped up in crazy mythological creatures? It's dangerous."

"You never told me anything about that. You just told me not to cast a spell on Professor Hussie if he gave me a Pokemon that I didn't like."

"Same difference."

"John, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you got your starter Pokemon. I just want you to know I am so, so proud of you."

"Dad, it's fine. I haven't really had any battles yet."

"See! You haven't even been in a battle and you've already encountered a legendary. You're doing great son! I believe in you!"

"Listen Bro, as much as I enjoy catching up don't you have a gym to run?"

"You want to be swarmed be reporters? Didn't think so."

"So Jade, how are you enjoying the New Alternia region?"

It''s great so far! But I don't think I've seen enough of it to actually say for sure yet."

Then the reporters began to swarm in again.

"Mr Egbert are you sure that your son's video isn't forged? The chances of four rookie trainers randomly stumbling across two of the oldest Legendaries in existence are incredibly slim."

"Young man, do you remember what the conversation between the two Pokemon was like before you started recording?"

"What were you four thinking disturbing the wildlife like that! Those things could have killed you!"

Yeah, they're going to be there a while. Let's cut to something else for a bit shall we?

~

Somewhere within the highest planes of reality The Signless began to ponder. Well, he didn't just now begin to ponder, he just decided that he would now begin to share his thoughts with you.

Signless hadn't intended to make such a mess of things. He had just intended for Kankri to explain the situation to the human kids and guide them on their quest. He had just failed to consider 2 facts. 

1\. Kankri would fail to explain this to Karkat.

2\. That Kankri's idea of a conversation was rather off.

Which is something that Signless would love to point out to his decedent as soon as he let him get a word in edgewise.

"Honestly father, you should really be more considerate of the fact that some might find such sudden introductions to higher plains of existence triggering and you should really remember to tag them if possible."

"Kankri, that's great and all but the reason I brought you here is do to the slight little fact that ALL OF REALITY IS IN DANGER!"

Kankri jumped.

"I mean really. It's not like that was a secret or anything. Don't you think that might have been important to tell Karkat? And also, triggers aren't going to mean anything if nothing exists anymore so I'd suggest not getting sidetracked. Now I'm going to put you back into the Multiverse. You'll wake up where you were before I pulled you away. Try to handle things responsibly this time. I don't want to have to do this myself."

Before Kankri could object his vision was suddenly overtaken by a bright flash of light.


	4. honk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different.

# honk 

They say that somewhere beyond our comprehension exists a third party in the war between Crimson and Fushia. A third being just as powerful as the two main players in the conflict guided only by it's changing whims and sick humor. A being known only as The Grand Highblood.

While it's true his loyalties orginally lied with Her Imperious Condescension something changed over the years to cause it to become neutral. Perhaps it grew bored of only answering to the will of one person. Perhaps it grew a conscience and is unsure if it's way was truly right. Whatever the reason many claim to have had encounters with The Grand Highblood or it's decendents. Descriptions often vary from a mute mime to a wandering stoner but they are constant in that the avatars such beings choose were all clownish in nature and always seemed to be followed by a distinct honking noise. 

The Grand Highblood is usually associated with miracles. Miracles in thus case being being defined as random out of nowhere occurrences that happen and then nothing ever comes of it or sometimes wild whims of fate. These can range from tragic accidents to hilarious coincidences or for the latter interpretation some random person you met recognizing you a year later. The one consistent factor being that nothing ever comes of it. If a death happens because of these miracles then you can expect they people who normally would care not to care. In some cases their might not even be a funeral. 

It should be noted that all of the above has never been mentioned in any official texts and as such remains mere speculation as we know nothing about this being. 

~

When we last left our heroes they were being hounded by reporters. Until suddenly they weren't. The reporters, and in fact everyone their who wasn't one of the four kids just stopped mid-sentence, dropped what they were holding and put their arms and legs straight and just stood perfectly still. 

"What the fu-?"

Dave was suddenly cut off by an echoing honk noise coming from all directions. And then another and another and another coming faster and faster day and night began switching back and forth. And then it suddenly stopped leaving no day or night just a world where everything had a weird purple hue to it.

"Yeah sorry about that. Chucklevodoos tend to have that affect on people even if they aren't being targeted."

The four kids turned around to see a strange clown. Well strange was putting it lightly as he had really long horns, spotted clown pants, and glowing purple eyes. 

"Name's Gamzee Makara motherfuckers and I'll be your guide for the evening."

Jade was the first to reply. "What did you do to them?"

"Just a little sleeping miracle sis. They'll wake up soon."

"GAMZEE, WHAT THE HELL!"

Oh hey, Karkat's back.

"GAMZEE! YOU CAN'T JUST SCREW AROUND WITH PEOPLE'S PERCEPTION OF REALITY LIKE THAT! HELL, THIS WHOLE THING WAS A STUPID IDEA. YOU WHERE JUST GOING TO FREEZE EVERY SINGLE ADULT IN THE AREA IN PLACE BEFORE TRYING TO LEAD FOUR KIDS OUT TO SOME RANDOM SPOT IN THE WOODS AND YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO BACKFIRE IN ANY WAY! I KNOW YOU'RE TO HIGH OFF THE FUCKING MOON TO REMEMBER YOUR OWN NAME MOST OF THE TIME BUT MOST PEOPLE L, HUMAN OR NOT, GENERALLY DON'T TAKE CHILD KIDNAPPINGS LIGHTLY!"

Before Karkat could say anything else John threw a Pokeball at them which Gamzee nonchalantly caught mid-air.

"Whoa man, not cool. I was just trying to help. And I know Karkat can be a bit loud sometimes but he means well."

Gamzee then proceeded to look at the Pokeball more closely.

"You know I don't anyone knows how these things work. Miracles is how. Miracles."

John then reached into his back pocket and pulled out Magicarp's Pokeball. 

"John wait! Their Legendaries and you haven't even been in a real battle yet and besides maybe it's a misunderstanding." 

"Jade, they just admitted to trying to kidnap us." Dave replied. 

"I NEVER SAID THAT! I JUST THAT'S WHAT IT WOULD LOOK LIKE."

"Yeah, what Karkat said."

John unleashed Magicarp.

"Aw, now that's just cute" Gamzee said before picking Magicarp up and holding it up to his face. And then getting a face full of hyper beam. A very large hyperbeam. A hyperbeam big enough to vaporize a whole city block.

Gamzee stood there completely unharmed. 

"Honk."

Gamzee then dropped the Magicarp to the ground and looked over confused at the shocked expressions of the kids and Karkat.

"Well anyway, since you guys clearly won't give a brother a chance then I think I might as well help you out some other way. Those reporters are gonna be stuck like that awhile so I'd be taken this opportunity to get to town while you can. I mean it's been like 4 chapters and you guys haven't even seen your first gym yet. I think it's time to make some plot happen."

More confused looks.

"Well? You gonna leave?"


End file.
